They Don't Know About Us
by Constantinest
Summary: Well karena kau dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama disakiti karena cinta dan karena itulah aku mengerti dirimu dan kau juga mengerti aku. Cinta memang menyakitkan tetapi karena itulah aku mengerti apa yang begitu berharga. Reviewnya Please. COMPLETE
1. Meet Again

_**CInta itu indah, jika kau bisa menikmatinya.**_

_**Tetapi berhati-hatilah, karena cinta bisa membutakan apapun.**_

**They Don't Know about Us**

DisclamerJ. K Rowling

AuthorConstantinest.

Well karena kau dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama disakiti karena cinta dan karena itulah aku mengerti dirimu dan aku juga mengerti. Cinta memang menyakitkan tetapi karena itulah aku mengerti apa yang begitu berharga.

Thanks untuk semua pembaca cerita saya. Dari awal saya masuk fandom ini. Saya mendapatkan banyak teman disini dan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau meriview setiap cerita saya dan mau membacanya.

Cerita ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua yang mengenal saya, dan mau membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk meriview setiap cerita saya.

Thanks you So Much

Tanpa kalian, saya tak mungkin bisa seperti ini.

-xoxoxo-

Hari ini tanggal 24 desember, sehari sebelum natal. Tentu, akan menjadi suatu hari yang menyibukkan. Tentu sangat sibuk, untuk seorang Draco Malfoy.

Semua orang tentu akan sibuk menghias rumahnya dengan pernak-pernik natal, tak kecuali Draco. Bahkan menghias rumahnya yang bisa dibilang begitu besar adalah suatu pekerjaan yang berat bagi pria seperti dirinya yang seorang saja.

Sebagai seorang single parent atau kau juga bisa menyebutnya sebagai duda keren sejagat. Karena, di usianya yang tiga puluh lima, wajahnya masih tampan tetapi mulai terdapat kerutan diwajahnya, akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. Tetapi dirinya tak mau ambil pusing, ia tak peduli dengan perubahan yang tidak seberapa mencolok untuknya.

Baginya kerutan itu wajah, toh mana ada manusia yang awet muda?

Mata kelabunya menatap selembar kertas yang digengamnya dengan teliti, seolah kertas itu begitu berharga, dan benar. Kertas itu sangat berharga untuk sekarang.

"Permen sudah, bola natal sudah, coke sudah, music natal sudah, hadiah untuk Scorpius dan keponakan sudah" Ucapnya dan mencoretkan nama-nama yang disebutnya. "Huh, banyak sekali yang harus kubeli? Lain kali aku akan mengajak Theo dan Blaise saja,"

Ia begitu serius membaca dan meneliti tulisan tangannya sendiri mencari apa yang kurang. "Kalkun?" ucapnya bingung, lalu menatap tempat daging yang sangat ramai. Bahkan saking ramainya, Draco tak bisa melihat daging-daging yang ada dirak. "Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat,"

"Selalu sama,"

Draco Malfoy, dari namanya saja sudah sangat jelas bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan seorang Malfoy. Nama marga keluarga yang begitu terkenal serta sangat berpengaruh dikota London yang begitu besar. Bukan hanya dari kekayaanya, tetapi dari tampang yang ia punya. Wajahnya sudah sangat sering menghiasi majalah-majalah seperti, Mode, olahraga, bisnis dan masih banyak lagi.

Bahkan dirinya dinobatkan sebagai pria yang paling tampan ke satu versi majalah Hoggy style.

Draco begitu tampan, pintar dan berkarisma. Setiap ucapan yang dikeluarkannya dapat membuat semua orang yakin atas ucapannya. Karena itulah yang menyebapkan Draco begitu diincar oleh setiap wanita. Mulai dari kalangan remaja sampai nenek-nenek.

Terkadang Draco gak habis pikir dengan yang terakhir.

Ya, tetapi bukankah orang hanya melihat dari sampulnya saja?

Semua orang mengangap Draco adalah pria yang paling beruntung, tetapi baginya justru ia adalah pria yang payah. Sudah lama ia tak tertawa atau tersenyum bahkan sedikitpun. Suatu kejadian, mengubah total hidupnya seperti semula, dingin dan kesepian.

Ya, Draco kesepian. Walaupun ia memiliki teman-temannya yang selalu berada disamping, anak yang selalu menunggu ketika dirinya pulang sekolah, tetapi tetap saja Draco merindukan belaian dari seorang wanita.

Istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan putranya, Scorpius Malfoy. Ia begitu mencintai istrinya, Astoria Malfoy dan sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Hampir sepanjang hidupnya ia jalani dengan kehampaan, tetapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya kepada semua orang. Setiap orang mungkin akan melihatnya sebagai pria yang tegar dan kuat.

Nyatanya, setiap malam ia hampir menangis setiap mengingat istrinya.

Rasanya hidupnya bertamabah berat dengan kedatangan Scorpius Malfoy, bukan karena apa? Melainkan menjadi orang tua muda dan single disaat bersamaan. Memang Draco sudah mempelajari beberapa buku untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang tepat. Tetapi tetap saja, baginya itu tak cukup. Ditambahlagi, istrinya sangat tak mau dengan baby sister dan ingin mengurus anaknya sendiri dan Draco juga sudah bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan Babysister.

Dan akhirnya, Draco benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi baby Scorpius. Tetapi masa-masa itu sudah berlalu, kini umur Scorpius sudah 12 tahun dan perkerjaan Draco setidaknya tak seberat ketika ia masih bayi.

Terkadang ia mengeluh kepada Tuhan. Mengapa ia mengambil wanita yang begitu dicintainya begitu cepat? Kalau boleh ditukar, lebih baik ia yang mati dan membiarkan istrinya hidup. Tetapi bagi Draco, Scorpius bukanlah sebuah beban untuknya.

Melainkan Hadiah terakhir dan terindah untuknya dari istrinya.

Natal seperti biasanya. Ia akan mulai menghias rumahnya yang sangat besar, terkadang Draco merasa keluarganya agak berlebihan membuat rumah angker ini. Saking besarnya, mungkin orang baru bisa nyasar. Scorpius saja sering nyasar. Hal itu yang membuat Draco memasang setiap ruangan dengan telepon. Dan membelikannya seekor anjing terlatih, agar Scorpius tidak nyasar.

Tetapi hal yang paling diingatnya tentang tersesatnya Scorpius adalah.

Ketika Scorpius bayi, Draco pernah melepasnya kelantai. Ia berpikir mungkin Scorpius hanya akan berkeliling disekitar ruang keluarga, dan ia meninggalkan bayi itu bermain sendirian sementara ia menerima telepon sebentar.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Draco tak mendapati Scorpius disitu. Ia menelpon teman-temannya, orang tuanya, bahkan polisi sekalipun. Untuk mencari putranya yang nyasar dirumah mewahnya.

Setelah hampir seharian mencari, ia menemukan Scorpius diruangan rahasia milik keluarganya. Draco juga mengeluh, kenapa banyak sekali ruangan rahasia dirumahnya.

Memasak makanan keluarga. Draco yang dari kecil adalah anak orang kaya, mau tak mau harus belajar masak untuk mengajarkan anaknya tak suka jajan sembarangan.

Ia mempelajari cara memasak, bahkan masuk kursus dan sekolah memasak karena gagal dalam memasak. Korbanya adalah Theo yang langsung masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat selama tiga hari gara-gara Draco membuat Es jeruk dengan garam. Dan Theo merasa tidak enak dengan perjuangan Draco meminumnya sampai habis, akhirnya keracunan dan masuk rumah sakit. Yang lebih tragis. Makanannya juga, Draco membuat daging dengan rasa yang begitu manis. Sungguh lengkap penderitaan Theo pada saat itu.

Membungkus kado. Terkadang Draco mengeluh, kenapa begitu banyak keluarganya serta teman-teman dan koleganya. Membuat ia mungkin semalaman membungkus kadonya sendiri dan ia melakukannya sendirian. Karena itu setiap natal, Draco akan mengambil libur seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Tetapi kejadian yang paling diingat Draco adalah ketika ia meletakan kardus dihadapan baby Scopius dan meninggalkannya sebentar. Baby Scorpius begitu senang dan mendekati kardus itu lalu masuk kedalamnya dan kardus itu tertutup. Draco kembali dan membungkus kardus itu dengan kertas kado. Tetapi ada yang aneh, bukankah kardus ini kosong dan belum diisi? Kenapa begitu berat? Tetapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan meminum Draco sambil menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya.

Suara tawa bayi terdengar, Draco juga menyadari bahwa Scorpius menghilang. Yang lebih parah akhirnya, Draco membuka semua bungkus kado dan menyadari bahwa Scorpius masuk kedalamnya. Akhirnya perkerjaan Draco bertambah lagi.

Banyak Draco yang mendekatinya dan tertarik kepadanya. Tetapi Draco sama sekali tak peduli dan baginya istrinya dalah nomor satu dan selalu. Ia begitu mencintai Astoria dan sangat tidak rela kehilangan. Tetapi berjalannya waktu, ia mulai menikmati hidupnya untuk Scorpius.

Awalnya ia tak peduli dengan Scorpius dan mengurung dirinya dikamar bagaikan orang gila. Ia masih marah kepada Tuhan bahkan dirinya. Ia pernah berpikir, mungkin jika Scorpius tak lahir mungkin ia bersama istrinya. Menghias rumah bersama, memasak bersama dan membungkus kado bersama. Tetapi ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah tindakan bodoh dan mengangap Scorpius adalah hadiah yang begitu berharga.

Theo, teman sekaligus saudaranya. Sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Draco mencoba berkencan dengan Draco, tetapi selalu sama tidak memuaskan dan bagi Draco itu hanya membuang waktu yang dimilikinya bersama Scorpius.

Memang manusia tak bisa memutuskan ikatan seenaknya, tetapi Tuhan bisa dan tak ada yang bisa melarangnya.

Draco menghela nafas berat, "Kalkun," desahnya pasrah, ia menyeret kakinya memasuki kerumunan ibu-ibu yang berebut daging. Matanya yang cermat langsung menemukan sebuah kalkun yang diincarnya. "Bagus, hanya tinggal satu. Ini adalah kesempatan," pikirnya. Tetapi ketika Draco sudah menyentuh Kalkun itu ada tangan lain yang mengenggamnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang Draco juga mengincar kalkun yang sudah ditemukannya.

Akhirnya terjadilah tarik-menarik secara tidak langsung.

Draco tak mau kalah, ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Begitu banyak tugasnya untuk menyiapkan natal kali ini. "Lepaskan!" perintahnya seenaknya. Sifatnya yang sangat susah dihilangkan dan sebuah ciri khas dari seorang Malfoy.

"Kau yang seharusnya melepaskannya, Malfoy!" suaranya begitu familiar dengan pendengarannya. Hanya mendengar satu kalimat saja, sudah menghantarkan Draco menuju nostalgianya ketika masih sekolah. Ya, nostalgia dengan seseorang yang juga ia rindukan.

"Kau? Dari suaramu sepertinya tidak asing?" ucapnya, menatap seseorang Draco yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, serta mantel bulu kelas pertama. Wajah Draco itu tertutupi karena mantel bulu yang tebal itu.

"Kau tak mengenalku!" ucap Draco itu menarik kalkun itu dari tangan Draco. Segera berbalik dan mau pergi, Draco terkejut dan segera menarik tangan Draco itu. Karena begitu reflek dan kekuatan Draco yang besar, serta ketidaksiapan Draco itu. Ia terjatuh kebelakang. Draco terjatuh, tubuhnya rasanya mau remuk ditambahlagi dengan tubuh Draco yang jatuh diatasnya juga.

Jatuh tidak elit ditengah keramaian. Semua orang menatap mereka berdua.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini sungguh memalukan," ucapnya.

Tetapi suara Draco itu begitu mengingatkannya, mengingatkannya pada kepingan memori yang dulu sangat disukainya.

"Hermione?" panggilnya ragu, Draco itu menoleh, tetapi masih menduduki Draco. "Kau baru mengingatku, Draco?" ucapnya seraya melepaskan kaca matanya.

Draco tercengang sebentar, berusaha menata otaknya yang berceceran kemana-mana saking terkejutnya. Mereka berdua hening sejenak. Draco melepaskan kacamatanya juga untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar dan itu benar Hermione mendudukinya dan pertemuan mereka yang jauh dari bagus. Maklum, banyak orang yang mengenal Draco. ia tak mau orang mengenalnya dan memilih untuk mengenakan kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi kenapa Hermione bisa tahu?

"Ehm, sampai kapan kau mau duduk diatas tubuhku?" perkataan Draco membuat Hermione terkejut dan berdiri menahan malunya. "Maaf," saking enaknya duduk diatas tubuh Draco, ia lupa bahwa ia masih menduduki Draco.

Berdiri, merapikan mantelnya dan memasang kembali kacamatanya. Ditangannya terdapat kalkun yang baru saja direbutnya. "Ini untukmu, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya. Sampai-sampai kau mau merebutnya dari seorang perempuan, Draco" ucapnya menyodorkan kalkun yang direbutnya. Perkataan yang sedikit terselip sebuah makna.

Draco merasa malu dengan ucapan Hermione seolah merendahkan dirinya. Dia seorang Malfoy dan dari perkataan Hermione sepertinya dirinya adalah pria yang begis mau merebut apapun bahkan dari tangan seorang Draco? Dasar Hermione pintar sekali mencari emosi. Sudah lama tak bertemu malah bertemunya seperti ini. Memang dari dulu mereka sering bertengkar, tetapi mereka juga akrab dan bersahabat satu sama lain.

Dan itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka terjalin semakin baik. "Kau saja, kelihatannya kau lebih membutuhkannya, terlihat dari begitu bar-barnya kamu menarik kalkun itu."

"Kau?!" bentak Hermione. "Sama sekali tak berubah,"

"Kupikir kau juga, Hermione yang hilang."

"Hentikan ucapanmu, bodoh. Perkataanmu begitu menyakitkan, seolah aku adalah Draco yang dulu pernah singgah dihatimu dan pergi dengan seenaknya?"

"Kurasa iya. Buktinya, kau menghilang saja ketika lulus?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu, aku peduli," ucapnya merangkul tangannya kepundak Hermione yang kecil. Memegang kalkun yang ada ditangan Hermione. "Kau mengambil kalkun yang kulihat duluan,"

"Kurasa aku lebih cepat sedetik darimu,"

"Kurasa aku sudah mengambilnya dan kau menariknya. Bagaimana kalau, kalkunnya dibagi dua. Kau dapat, aku dapat dan selanjutnya kita akan minum kopi di dekat sini? Bagaimana? Hermione yang hilang?"

"Ck, Baiklah, kurasa itu tak ada ruginya. Dan singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakmu seolah kita begitu akrab." Ucap Hermione menyingkirkan tangan Draco.

"Haha, dasar Hermione. Kau masih sama, kenapa kau gengsi mengakui bahwa aku masih tampan seperti dulu?" Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekali-kali boleh dong membanggakan dirinya sekali. Sayang wajah tampan tak dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Hermione melepaskan kaca matanya, tersenyum sinis. "Pede sekali kau, Draco? tidak lihatkah kerutan yang ada diwajahmu? Bahkan aku bisa menghitungnya dengan jelas,"

Senyum Draco pudar. "Hn, kau benar. Tapi kurasa kau tak berubah." Mendengar itu wajah Hermione memerah padam. Ucapan Draco membuatnya malu, dipikiran Hermione. seolah Draco ingin bilang bahwa tubuhnya dan wajahnya masih seperti dulu. Berarti perawatannya berjalan dengan sukses.

"Masih bodoh seperti dulu,"

Perkataan yang membekukan Hermione seketika. Draco tertawa senang melihat reaksi Hermione, sudah lama ita tak tertawa seperti ini sejak kematian istrinya. Memang Hermione begitu lucu, membuat Draco gemas melihatnya. Dan memang selain istrinya, hanya Hermionelah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Karena, itu juga ia sedikit terpukul dengan Hermione yang menghilang begitu saja setelah lulus sekolah.

Bahkan diusianya yang hampir kepala empat, ia masih saja sedikit kekanakan. Tetapi memang harus diakui, tak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya. Cantik dan badannya masih langsing. Hanya saja Draco bingung mau berkata apa.

"Bagaimana dengan minum kopinya?"

"Baiklah, setelah aku membayar kalkun ini," ucap Hermione menunjukan kalkun itu.

"Tak perlu biar aku yang membayarnya. Bukankah kita akrab? Saking akrabnya kita dulu tidur berdua?" ucap Draco menarik kalkun itu, Hermione belum sempat berkata apapun akibat malu setengah mati. Ucapan Draco benar-benar membawanya ke Nostalgia yang dulu dan sangat lama.

Hermione menunggu di samping kasir, ia sudah membayar belanjaannya dan menunggu Draco yang masih mengantri untuk membayar.

Hermione tersenyum, menatap pria itu. Pria yang selalu diingatnya bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun. Pria yang begitu mengerti dirinya, pria yang bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

Ditambahlagi, ia akan selalu mengingat. Memorinya ketika masih bersekolah

Serta cinta pertamanya.

Draco masih sama, tinggi tegap dan gagah, badannya atletis, mata kelabunya yang menenangkan serta senyumnya yang begitu hangat. Bahkan sifatnya yang ramah kepadanya, mungkin hanya kerutan itu saja yang bertambah banyak akibat terlalu banyak berkerja.

Draco datang menghampirinya, menatap Hermione yang melamun tak jelas. "Hey, tukang melamun. Jangan melamun disini, nanti sesuatu bisa terjadi kepadamu." Ucapnya menakuti Hermione.

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku masih sama seperti dulu?"

Draco tersenyum, "Ini kalkunnya," ucap Draco menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan untuk Hermione. Tetapi ada dua bungkusan dan Hermione tak mau memusingkannya.

"Mau minum dimana?"

"Terserah!"

"Bagaimana kalau kafe dulu tempat kita sering bolos sekolah?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, tetapi tangan Draco sudah berada lagi di pundaknya dan menariknya, "Sudahlah, tak usah banyak berpikir seperti itu, Mione. Nanti, kau cepat tua."

"Bodoh," tetapi dalam hati Hermione senang, setidaknya selama ini Draco tak melupakannya.

-XOxoxXOXO-

Hermione memesan secangkir Exspreso sementara Draco hanya memesan secangkir kopi hitam pahit. Hampir lima belas menit, mereka diam bagaikan orang asing. Tetapi keduanya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"So, Mione. Bagaimana dengan hidupmu sekarang?"

"Well, sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy mulai peduli kepada kehidupan orang lain?"

"Aku memang tak peduli, tetapi untukmu aku membuat sebuah pengecualian." Hermione yang mendengarnya langsung memerah. "Dasar, berhentilah untuk menggodaku. Kau seorang pria dewasa dengan seorang anak, sekarang!"

Draco diam, meminum kopinya sejenak. Menikmati waktu santainya lalu menatap Hermione. "Kau benar, tapi aku seorang single parent. Apakah, aku tak boleh menggoda seorang wanita yang kuanggap melebihi dari seorang teman?"

Hermione terdiam. "Kurasa itu tak apa,"

"Yah, bahkan kurasa semua orang sudah mengenal kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan. Benar tidak? Sampai-sampai orang yang sudah menghilang saja mengetahuinya."

"Berhentilah menyindirku Draco. Aku tidak hilang, hanya berpindah saja!"

"Berpindah? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?!"

"Memangnya kau masih memikirkanku? Padahal kau sendiri yang lupa padaku setelah menikah?"

Draco diam, percakapan ini bisa menjadi sebuah perang untuk mereka berdua. Lebih baik ia diam daripada kehilangan Hermione lagi."So, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?"

"Hn, lumayan bagus. Kurasa kau sudah cukup mengetahui semuanya bukan? Sekarang giliranmu,"

"Well, sekarang aku berkerja sebagai seorang model. Aku memiliki cukup uang untuk diriku sendiri,"

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintamu?"

Hermione menyeritkan alisnya sejenak. "Baru dua minggu lalu, aku dicampakkan. Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa cinta selalu melakukan itu kepadaku. Setiap kali, aku mencintai seseorang, pria itu pasti akan mencampakkanku. Cukup, sekarang giliranmu."

"Well, teman lamaku. Kau dan aku sama ya. Kita berdua senasip karena dikecewakan oleh cinta, Haha." Tawa Draco getir. Ia mengetahui perasaannya Hermione, bahkan mungkin kisah cinta Draco sama dengan kisah cinta Hermione.

"Tapi, kau kelihatan tegar saja, tuh. Aku sudah membaca artikel tentang dirimu. Tetapi kelihatannya kau sangat tegar. Itu yang membuatku merasa kau lebih hebat dariku,"

"Kau benar. Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu. Tetapi orang tak mengetahui kita bukan? Orang merasa aku bahagia. Nyatanya tidak. Terkadang aku sedikit kesepian,"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kedua temanmu itu?" tanya Draco mulai penasaran dengan cerita Hermione.

"Memang terkadang aku berkunjung kerumah mereka. Tetapi, mereka sudah punya keluarga masing-masing bukan? Aku jadi tak enak. Ditambahlagi, hanya aku yang belum menikah." Hermione meminum exspresonya.

"Hn, kau sama sepertiku. Apakah natal kau ada rencana?"

"Tidak, aku free. Aku menolak semua job."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mau berkunjung kerumahku? Ketika natal. Kau tahu, aku dan Scorpius hanya berdua. Kurasa lebih asyik jika ada dirimu." Wajah Draco memerah, tetapi dengan segera ia meminum kopinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Hn, baiklah. Aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu. Nanti, ketika natal setelah berkunjung kerumah teman-temanku."

"Bagus," ucap Draco hampir menjerit senang. Menuliskan alamatnya serta nomornya pada secarik tissu. "Ini alamatnya dan ini nomorku, mungkin kau tak bisa datang. Aku bisa menjemputnya. Ditambah lagi, aku ini juga acara selamatan untukmu karena kau sudah kembali ke London."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Mereka bercakap-cakap sampai tak menyadari bahwa hari semakin gelap. Hermione pamit, walaupun Draco tak mau berpisah dengan temannya ini tetapi ia hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku, Mione."

-xoxoxo-

Hermione pulang dengan rasa letih, akibat dia masih harus mencari beberapa barang. Seperti mencari kado untuk Draco dan putranya karena ia akan berkunjung kerumahnya besok.

Hermione melepaskan mantel bulunya, membuat secangkir susu dan meminumnya. Memasukan barang-barang kedalam kulkas dan mulai menghias rumahnya.

Ia membuka bungkusan kalkun yang diberikan Draco kepadanya lalu bungkusan satunya lagi yang membuat Hermione cukup penasaran.

Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati, didalam bungkusan itu terdapat sebuah boneka beruang memakai topi santa yang bertuliskan 'I miss You' serta setangkai mawar plastik.

Hermione tersenyum, "Dasar Draco dari dulu memang pandai membuatku salah tingkah dengannya. Tetapi apakah kau tak sadar? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau memperlakukanku dengan baik bagaikan seorang kekasih kepada pacarnya. Tetapi bagimu aku hanyalah seorang teman yang berharga, dan takkan pernah berubah."

Ya, Hermione menyukai Draco. Tetapi ia menyadari bahwa Draco hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih ataupun kurang.

Hal itu juga yang menyebapkan Hermione pergi dari kehidupan Draco. Karena, hatinya begitu sakit melihat pernikahan Draco dan Astoria. Tetapi tak ada yang tahu, ia menahan rasa sakit itu dari hatinya. Bahkan pertemuan mereka yang barusan juga menimbulkan luka hati yang dulu mengering kini terbuka.

Tak bisakah Draco melupakannya atau apa? Agar hatinya tak terluka lagi setidaknya? Hampir 12 tahun ia menghilang dan kini bertemu lagi?

"Well, dunia ini sempit ya Crookshanks? Bahkan aku tadi bertemu dengannya, setelah dua belas tahun aku tak melihatnya dan ia masih sama seperti dulu."

"Semoga natal ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya,"

-xoxoxo-

Scorpius menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Daritadi ayahnya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri bagaikan orang gila. "Dad? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Scorpius ragu.

Draco menatap putranya dari atas tangga yang dinaikinya. "Tidak, Daddy sehat seperti biasa."

"Bukan itu, tetapi kenapa Daddy senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah, itu bukan urusanmu, Scorpy. Besok ada tamu penting yang datang kerumah kita. Aku tak mau menampakan bahwa rumah kita jelek. Ayo bantu Daddy memasang lampu natal." Perintah Draco.

"Yeah, Dad. Ayo Brad." Dan gonggongan kecil mulai bergema diruangan itu.

Draco tersenyum melihat putranya yang bermain dengan anjing miliknya. Tetapi ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada itu. Hermione sudah kembali dan besok akan bertemu dengannya dan Scorpius.

"Well, dunia ini sempit ya? Semoga natal ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya,"

**-To be Continued-**

**Reviewnya Please. **

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**A/N : menurut kalian ini bagusan menjadi Dua chapter atau lebih?**


	2. Miracle

_**CInta itu indah, jika kau bisa menikmatinya.**_

_**Tetapi berhati-hatilah, karena cinta bisa membutakan apapun.**_

**They Don't Know about Us**

J. K Rowling

Constantinest™

Well karena kau dan aku sama. Kita sama-sama disakiti karena cinta dan karena itulah aku mengerti dirimu dan aku juga mengerti. Cinta memang menyakitkan tetapi karena itulah aku mengerti apa yang begitu berharga.

Warning : Typo, Dll

-XOXOXO-

Hari ini adalah Natal, hari yang membahagiakan untuk semua orang. Semuanya kecuali satu.

Baginya ini adalah natal yang buruk? Bagaimana tidak? Semua teman-temannya berlibur kedaerah tropis. Awalnya ia diajak, tetapi Hermione menolak dengan alasan ia ingin menikmati natalnya di London.

Tapi rasanya Hermione menyesal telah menolak permintaan itu. Mungkin, jika ia menerima tawaran itu, sekarang dirinya mungkin sedang menikmati sinar matahari yang begitu hangat bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya.

Memang Hermione memiliki teman yang banyak, tetapi baginya Natal tetap sama. Sendirian menikmati hari ini.

Hari sudah larut malam, ia sundah mengunjungi hampir semua rumah temannya yang ia ketahui. Hampir semuanya kecuali satu orang.

Sahabat yang baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu setelah dua puluh tahun, baginya rumah Draco Malfoy hanya akan membuat natalnya semakin buruk.

Memang pria itu memintanya untuk berkunjung, tetapi Hermione merasa tidak enak dengan Draco dan memilih untuk pergi saja menghilang kembali dari Draco.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hermione melakukan ini.

Setelah lama ia berjalan tak pasti dengan cuaca yang semakin dingin menusuk mantelnya. Ia memilih melanjutkan Natalnya sendirian pada sebuah klub malam yang mahal harganya.

Kemungkinan dengan sedikit meminum beberapa gelas akohol mungkin tubuhnya akan kembali hangat, atau bagian terbaiknya, ia bisa menyewa sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup mewah lalu minum sendirian dikamar hotel seperti biasanya.

Jika saja ia bisa mendapatkan hotel.

Hermione memasuki sebuah klub malam, suara musik yang berbunyi dengan cukup keras cukup menggangunya, beberapa orang yang menari dengan tidak jelas, serta aroma akohol dan beberapa orang mabuk sangat menyeruak dan menggangunya.

Tetapi ia tak peduli, hanya dengan sebuah akohol dengan kadar yang tinggi mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang, walaupun sedikit.

"Aku pesan, segelas Fire whiskey," ucapnya mengacak sedikit rambut keriting gantungnya.

Hermione melepaskan mantel dinginnya, menaruhnya dikursi sebelahnya dan menatap sekeliling. Sungguh asyik orang-orang itu, mereka menari bersama tanpa peduli dengan derajat atau profesi mereka.

"Ini Miss, segelas Fire whiskey." Hermione tersenyum meneguk perlahan minuman itu, tetapi baginya segelas kecil Fire Whiskey sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk menghilangkan moodnya.

"Tambah,"

"Hermione, kau masih suka mabuk-mabukan disini ya?"

Suara yang sangat familiar, bukan suara teman akrabnya. Melainkan suara berat pria yang mengingatkan kembali pada kejadian dua minggu lalu.

Hermione menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan senyuman menggoda tetapi baginya itu adalah senyuman yang brengsek, ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang sangat pas denga tubuhnya sehingga menyebapkan ia begitu gagah dalam balutan kemeja merah itu. Matanya menatap Hermione dengan senang. Kulitnya yang putih pucat masih bisa terlihat walaupun klub malam ini hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang minim.

"Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" senyuman itu semakin lebar.

"Apa pedulimu? Sementara apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian, eh? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan pengantiku yang cantik serta panas?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecut, lalu duduk disamping Hermione. "Martini satu,"

"Tentu aku peduli, karena aku masih menganggapmu." Perkataan yang sangat tidak asing, diucapkan oleh dua pria yang baru saja ditemuinya setelah menghilang dan bertemu lagi ketika Natal.

Sebenarnya apa ini rencana-Nya?

"Kurasa kau datang sendirian? Dan kulihat kau begitu kacau, makanya aku menghampirimu dan mungkin—"

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu. Tetapi aku tak mau melihatmu dan pergilah. Lebih baik aku sendirian daripada ditemani olehmu,"

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil, meneguk minumannya, lalu menatap Hermione yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

Hermione terkejut, menatap pria disampingnya dengan tatapan ganjil. "Ya,"

"Aku sudah menduga, Maaf Mione."

"Sudah hampir dua minggu, kau mencampakkanku. Kini kau bertemu denganku dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan konyol?!"

Pria itu hanya diam, ia berpikir sebentar. Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Pria itu mengejarnya, sehingga membuat Hermione harus berlari untuk menjauh dari kejaran pria itu.

"Hermione tunggu!"

Tapi Hermione hanya diam dan berlari, ia berharap pria itu lelah dan berhenti mengejarnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku? Aku lelah, kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu? Aku ingin melupakanmu. Pergilah!" bentak Hermione, perlahan emosinya memuncak.

Hatinya memilu, wajahnya memerah, matanya mulai panas dan perlahan air mata mulai keluar. Kakinya sakit, karena berlarian menggunakan sepatu Hak tinggi yang cukup menyiksa.

"Berhenti, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Hermione!" pria itu berhasil mengejar Hermione, menariknya dalam dekapannya. Hermione dapat mendengar detak jantung pria itu dan dia yang berdetak cukup keras karena mereka berlarian semalaman.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" ucapnya menenangkan Hermione. Hermione menganguk setuju.

"Walaupun kita sudah putus, tak bisakah kau mau memaafkanku? Sungguh, aku tak enak denganmu karena kau sangat membenciku."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bisakah kita berteman saja? aku masih ingin bersamamu. Hanya saja, kurasa aku tak bisa. Karena aku sudah menikah!" ucapnya menunjukan tangannya, yang terdapat cincin pernikahan. Hermione menatapnya dengan bergetar, air matanya turun semakin deras, hatinya benar-benar terluka.

"Ku—Kumohon Cedric! Aku hanya ingin pergi darimu, hentikan untuk mencariku. Karena itu hanya akan membuatku terluka,"

"Aku juga terluka, karena kau pergi dariku!"

Hermione mengusap air matanya, berusaha untuk tegar. "Hentikan membuatku semakin terluka. Sakit yang kau alami tak sesakit yang kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin pergi dimana tak ada dirimu. Hentikan semua ini, jangan pernah mencariku," ucap Hermione melepaskan pelukan Cedric.

Pria itu hanya diam, "Tidak. Aku menginginkanmu,"

"Jangan Egois. Kau sudah menikah, kenapa masih menggaguku? Apakah aku tak layak untuk mendapatkan cintaku sendiri? Apakah aku harus bersamamu, walaupun kau sudah menikah? Cerita kita sudah usai, lupakan aku!"

Pria itu tak mendengarkan bentakan Hermione. Menariknya dengan kasar dalam pelukan pria itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Hermione terkejut, melepaskan tubuh pria itu dan menamparnya dengan keras.

Hermione mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Cedric. Menatap pria itu dengan kesal, "Kau pikir aku gampangan! Kita sudah putus, kau sudah menikah. Kumohon, untuk terakhir kalinya. Lupakan aku!" ucap Hermione berlari menjauhi Cedric.

Cedric hanya diam. Menatap punggung Hermione yang semakin lama menjauh darinya. Ternyata hal itu benar. Semua ucapan Hermione benar.

Cerita kita telah usai.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione berlari tanpa arah, kakinya semakin sakit akibat ia memaksa kakinya untuk terus berlari walaupun terluka. Ditambah lagi, salju perlahan turun dan ia meninggalkan mantelnya di klub. Cuaca semakin dingin, rasa pusing menderanya akibat meminum minuman keras, sementara tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ditengah keputusasaannya, hanya satu yang ia pikirkan.

"Apakah aku tak boleh merasakan sebuah cinta seperti Novel picisan yang sering aku baca, atau seperti film romantis yang biasanya aku perankan?"

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, berjalan dengan perlahan dan salju turun semakin banyak.

"Kemana aku harus pergi? Cedric bodoh, kenapa dia masih mengganguku?"

Kalau saja ia tak bertemu dengan Cedric, kemungkinan dirinya masih di Klub, menimum Fire Whiskey sebanyak-banyaknya karena keputuasaannya.

Kulitnya semakin memucat, bibirnya mulai gemetar. Hermione sudah tak kuat, tubuhnya lemah dan kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Apakah aku akan mati?" tanyanya ketika tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tumpukan salju. Salju yang putih itu begitu lembut dan damai.

Sayup-sayup, ia mengingat sesuatu. _"Datanglah kerumahku Mione,"_ suara Draco terdengar dengan lembut. Hermione perlahan menangis.

"Maaf Draco. Kurasa aku tak bisa datang kerumahmu. Bahkan mungkin aku takkan bisa melihatmu, kalau Tuhan mengijinkan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu. Mencintaimu dengan hati bodohku," Hermione menertawai dirinya, tubuhnya semakin lemah dan matanya perlahan terpejam.

Ia tersenyum menatap salju yang turun, salju itu bagaikan sebuah cahaya yang begitu indah dan tenang.

"Maaf, Kalau saja kita dilahirkan kembali. Aku harap, aku memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahumu perasaanku yang sebenarnya!"

"Selamat natal, Draco." ucapnya menutup matanya, Hermione tersenyum dan wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai.

**-The end-**

**Reviewnya Please. **

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

Constantinest.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagusan Sad ending atau tidak? Jika Sad ending cerita ini berakhir dan hanya dua Chapter saja, Hehe.

Jika kalian menginginkan HAPPY END?

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco berjalan mondar-mandir di mansionnya yang hangat, ia mengerutu tak jelas dan sesekali menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 22.30.

Ia marah, lelah, kesal karena wanita yang ditunggunya tak segera muncul. Apakah Hermione begitu membencinya sehingga tak memberi kabar atau apa?

Putranya Scorpius sudah terlelap dikamarnya akibat terlalu lama menunggu.

Draco kesal, mengambil mantel hangatnya yang mahal lalu keluar dari Mansionnya. Ia begitu kesal karena dibuat menunngu dan khawatir dengan keadaan wanita itu.

Mungkin sedikit berjalan kaki bisa meredakan emosinya.

Ia mulai berjalan perlahan, keluar dari Mansionnya.

Sesekali ia membayangkan, jika Hermione datang kerumahnya. Mungkin rumahnya akan sedikit lebih berwarna. Tetapi, wanita itu tak datang. Membuat Draco ingin memukul semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Tetapi Malfoy Manor begitu besar dan sedikit jauh dari kota, sehingga ia tak menemukan siapapun disini. Kecuali?

Mata kelabunya terpaku diam, tubuhnya seolah membeku tak mau bergerak, otaknya berjalan begitu lambat bahkan mungkin tak berjalan dan juga membeku. Bibirnya bergetar dengan ragu.

Hatinya yang semula berdetak normal kini berdetak dengan keras. Dilanda rasa takut dan khawatir.

Ia melihat sesosok mayat wanita jatuh tertimbun salju. Hampir seluruh salju menyelimutinya, jika mata Draco tak jeli mungkin ia tak bakal menyadari mayat itu berada disana.

Draco mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati mayat itu. Ia mulai membersihkan salju yang menumpuk dan sangat terkejut melihat siapa orang yang sedang tertimbun salju itu.

"HERMIONE—"

Dengan segera Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione yang dingin. Ia memeluknya dengan lembut. Perlahan emosinya mulai memuncak. "Hermione. Jangan bercanda?" ucapnya memeluk Hermione, mengendongnya dan segera berlari menuju Mansionnya. Perasaannya kacau balau, ia mendekap tubuh Hermione yang begitu dingin, berharap menemukan sebuah keajaiban.

Mengeluarkan mobilnya dengan segera dan mengantar Hermione menuju rumah sakit.

Draco menyetir seperti orang gila, sudah berapa banyak orang yang nyaris ditabraknya.

Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa munculnya suatu keajaiban.

Ia sudah kehilangan istrinya, apakah ia harus kehilangan Hermione juga? Kalau iya, kenapa hidup begitu kejam?

Draco terus memacu mobilnya hingga menuju rumah sakit. Ia mengendong Hermione dalam dekapannya dan berteriak bagaikan kesetanan.

"DOKTER, BANTU AKU."

"Ikuti saya, Tuan." Ucap seseorang pria berjalan mendekatinya. Dokter itu begitu aneh, tubuhnya gemuk dan tubuhnya tertutupi masker. Namun, Draco tak peduli. Ia mengikuti Dokter itu menuju sebuah ruangan.

Draco merasakan bahwa detak jantung Hermione sudah menghilang. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Hermione tak mungkin meninggal. Ia berharap dokter itu bisa membantunya.

"Taruh dia di kasur, dan silahkan keluar." Ucapnya. Draco hanya mengiyakan. Beberapa suster mulai mempersiapkan alat dikamar itu.

Draco ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia duduk di kursi dekat kamar itu, meremas kedua tangannya, air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya. Pikirannya kacau.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Hermione meninggal? Bagaimana?!" ia meremas kedua tangannya dengan erat, perlahan ia terus berdoa.

Untuk mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Bukankah ini natal? Keajaiban bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Draco menunggu cukup lama, tubuhnya lelah dan tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur dikursi itu.

"Tuan Draco?" panggil seseorang. Dengan segera Draco bangun dan menatap dokter itu.

Dokter itu melepaskan maskernya dan tersenyum. "Selamat, wanita yang anda bawa masih hidup. Ia hanya pingsan,"

"Benarkah? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" seru Draco hampir melonjak senang.

"Ya, saya pamit pergi dulu."

"Eh, tapi dokter siapa nama anda?"

"Claos. Nama Saya Claos" senyuman dokter itu begitu hangat dan menenangkan. "Selamat natal,"

"Selamat natal, dokter."

Draco membuka pintu kamar itu dengan senang. Ia melihat Hermione yang duduk diranjangnya. "Draco," panggilnya lemah.

Draco berlari, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak menelponku. Aku bisa menjemputmu,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?"

"Aku menemukanmu, tertimbun salju tak jauh dari rumahku. Dan aku membawamu kerumah sakit ini,"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu, semula aku berada diruangan yang begitu gelap tetapi ada sebuah cahaya dan suaramu."

"Suaraku?"

"Ya. Suaramu, aku dapat mendengarnya. Kau berkata,'Kumohon jangan ambil Hermione dariku, apakah Astoria belum cukup untukmu?"

"Kau serius? itu doa yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Benarkah? Aku mendengarnya sangat jelas. Tapi, maaf Draco. aku menyusahkanmu,"

"Bodoh. Kau itu masih tak berubah, kau tak menyusahkanku. Jika iya, aku senang disusahkan olehmu." Ucapnya mengulus kening Hermione dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Draco yang berantakan. "Kurasa kau harus pulang, rapikan dirimu."

Draco menatap pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Kurasa iya,"

Seseorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan. "Suster apakah Hermione bisa pulang?"

"Ya, Miss. Hermione sudah boleh pulang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan ?"

"Dr. Claus? Seingatku, tak ada dokter yang memiliki nama itu."

"Anda bercanda? Tubuhnya gembuk dan ia memiliki senyuman seperti seorang anak kecil."

"Tak ada dokter yang bertubuh gemuk disini, apakah anda mengigau?"

Draco perlahan tersenyum ditengah kebingungannya. "Kurasa aku tak peduli, dia ada atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih kepadanya dimanapun dia. Karena ia sudah menyelamatkan Hermione,"

"Hermione ayo kita pulang," Draco membantu Hermione untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, rumahku berada di jalan Oakstreet no 5,"

"Kata siapa kau pulang kerumahmu? Kau harus pulang kerumahku. Kau harus membayar semua ini, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati."

Hermione tersenyum. "Baiklah begitu, apakah dengan begitu semuanya selesai?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau harus tinggal dirumahku selamanya, sebagai seorang Miss. Malfoy,"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tak percaya, ia menutup mulutnya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Buat apa aku bercanda? Hanya saja, aku bingung menjelaskannya kepada Scorpius. Tapi itu bisa diatur. Selama kau ada bersamaku,"

Draco menatap Hermione dan dalam detik selanjutnya bibir mereka sudah menyatu.

"Selamat natal, Draco."

"Selamat natal, Hermione atau bisa kupanggil Miss. Malfoy?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Terserah,"

**-The end-**

**Reviewnya Please. **

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

Constantinest.

**THANKS TO :**

kHaLerie Hikari, rena, Guest, Esposa Malfoy, Surya Scs, Ochan Malfoy, Lilid lilac, nanachan, Adelia Malfoy,Gothicamylee, tsuguri de lelouch, Hikari Renchen, putims, Milleiacha, Markoding Tumpahahe, Shizyldrew, Nad Saphire Ri, Guest, Ms. Loony Lovegood, claire nunnaly, Zea Mays, Pilelia Dramione, Chococooky, Kai anbu,


End file.
